Welcome to hell
by HoneySuckels
Summary: This story is more set in season 4-5ish. It's when the apocalypse is in motion and the boys are trying to stop it with the help of Castiel. Rokia is the Teumessian Fox in Greek Mythology. She was created with the intentions to never be caught. After a recent crime, which she will not talk about, she was cast out of Olympus by the King.
1. Chapter 1

This story contains the following characters:

-Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester

-Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester

-Misha Collins as Castiel of Christ

-Ian Somerhalder as Lucifer of God

-Zac Efron as Zeus of Olympus

-Richard Gere as Poseidon of Olympus

-Alex McKee as Pontus of the Titans

-Eva Kerekesova as Rokia of the Fox

Shit about the story and the characters:

This story is more set in season 4-5ish. It's when the apocalypse is in motion and the boys are trying to stop it with the help of Castiel. Rokia is the Teumessian Fox in Greek Mythology. She was created with the intentions to never be caught. After a recent crime, which she will not talk about, she was cast out of Olympus by the King.

Chapter one- Goddamn Zeus.

To say I was nervous was a bit of an understatement. I was in my Goddess form on my way to the throne room. I was in a shit ton of trouble and boy, did I know it. The two foxes beside me had their pelts ridden with nerves. They could feel the tension coming off me, their creator. Exafanisménos, the girl fox was a solid bright red hue with a black muzzle and long red bird wings. I called her Exa on most occasions, seeing as how her full name was tiring to say. The boy, Nekrós, was a light orange/ tan color with white under parts to match his black socks. They were only visible when I was in my Goddess form, but I could feel their emotions at all times. Right now, they were freaking out. Not as bad as I was, seeing as my thoughts had turned into, "He is going to kill you."

Hermes, the messenger of the Gods, and I finally stopped at the large silver door. There was three symbols. Closest to the ceiling was a lightening bolt, showing how Zeus was the most powerful. The other two were side by side. On the left, Poseidon's trident and on the right was the form of Hades' pet three-headed dog. I loved that dog. He was such a big baby.

Ready to get this over with as quick and painless as possible, I shoved the door open and stepped through. Although the Greeks love to make an impression, the throne room was actually quite small. It fit the three thrones and enough room for about a hundred human sized forms into it. The three powerful Gods were each sitting in their respective spots, Zeus high up and his brothers lower down, but on either sides.

Hermes, the little suck up, bowed in a show of respect, muttering, "Kýrie," before fluttering back out, closing the door behind him. I silently scowled at the door as it swung closed, trapping me in. I could hear the magical click of the lock and sighed. No escaping today.

"Teumessian," Zeus said calmly, making me slowly turn back around to smile sweetly at him.

"Yes?" My voice barely a whisper. His chiseled features were definitely not pleased. I knew he wouldn't let me off easy this time.

"What you have done today has been unacceptable. What do you have to say for yourself, Alepoú?" His voice was deep and gravelly, but smooth like silk at the same time. Anytime he spoke in our natural tongue it made me shiver.

I just stared at him. He knew I was not one to make excuses. What did he expect me to say? He knew I was not one to apologize either. And those were basically the only two acceptable things to say right now. So I stayed quiet.

He sighed as he stood up to his full 7''6" height.

I knew instinctively my death sentence was about to be written. Oh, but how there was so many things I wanted to do still!

"Teumessian Rokia Fox. You are to be sent to Earth." Something I had not expected was that sentence coming from Zeus' lushes lips.

I stared at him, my blood boiling. My death would be easier than this. How dare he. I was seething, positive you could see the smoke rolling off me. Unfortunately only a few select Gods could do something like that. The air crackled as Exa and Nekrós bristled and bared their extra long fangs.

As he raised his hand, Poseidon stood. Apparently the God of the sea was angry at this new command as well.

"Zeus. You know how she hates Earth and all of our creations. Give her a easier punishment and kill her," He said, his voice booming across the small space. I loved Poseidon more than any other of the Gods. He was one I would often come to to talk, or to have him calm me down. He was the one I would run to when I was in a time of need. He knew everything about me, and he still never judged. I loved him, like a daughter loves her father. And I held no grudge against him for trying to have me killed instead. Of course Zeus always has to ruin everything.

He shook his head, a grim look on his perfect face. I could tell by the redness of my father figures eyes he was holding in tears. One had escaped, silently rolling down his cheek. I'd never seen Poseidon cry. I was stunned to say the least.

I knew the God loved me, as I did him, but for him, one of the most powerful Gods, to cry over a lowly criminal like me? Unheard of.

Zeus pretended not to notice it as he raised his arm higher.

I flinched as the lightning bolt came down. The blue fire running up my arms and legs was stinging my skin everywhere it touched. I couldn't help but scream out.

I groaned. I hadn't felt human pain in such a long time. My bones ached and my muscles creaked in protest. I was back in my usual form. My red hair tumbling around my small frame as green eyes peered out. My fox ears flickered at all the different sounds. I was glad I had my trench coat on, so I could just pull the deep purple hood up and cover my ears and most of my face.

To say I was furious was an understatement. I couldn't believe Zeus had just tossed me out like that! Death would be better. All the different fumes hurt my sensitive nose and I cringed back into the alley where he dropped me.

My first mission was to find a natural source of water so I could speak with Poseidon. I needed his credit card if I was going to be here.

But that would also involve going out of the protective darkness shrouding me. Which I did not feel like doing.

At a stand still, I cursed under my breath.

Why, why, why didn't Zeus just save me pain and kill me?

Right. 'Cause he doesn't care.

Fuck.

Gathering up courage to face the human world, I started towards the alley entrances, only to be knocked over by something hard.

"Shit!" I yelped, falling back onto my ass with whatever ran into me on top of me. "Get off, you fat oaf!"

Whatever it was was heavy and it was starting to make it hard to breathe.

"Dean?" A weird ass manly voice called out. It was oddly soft to be a mans voice, but the low timbre was there.

Suddenly the weight was lifted and I took in a huge gulp of much needed air. A string of curses left my ruby red lips as I struggled to sit back up. God, the impact had done nothing to help my already in pain body.

"It's a girl," The same voice said.

"No shit, sherlock," I growled.

Before I could move another inch, strong arms were picking up and holding me around the waist.

"What the hell! Get off me, you freak! God, my first day on earth in who know's how long and I get molested. What was he thinking?"

Two pairs of eyes fell on me in confusion before I realized I had said that out loud.

I snarled at them.

"What you've never seen a girl before?"

The one still currently holding me chuckled, setting me back down on my feet.

"No, I've seen plenty alright. Just not as pretty as you," His voice was like silk, deep and strong. I shuddered. Damn, I could get used to that.

If I recalled correctly, his name was Dean and damn, was this guy fine as hell. A strong jaw with high cheekbones and a slightly crooked nose. Light green eyes similar to my own.

The other man, who was a freaking giant, I might add, was struggling to hold laughter in. I scowled at them both, before shoving my way past.

A hand grabbed my cloaked arm and I twisted landing a strong punch on the giants jaw.

"Quit touching me, you sleaze bags!"

Translations:

Alepoú- Fox

Kýrie- Sir


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- The Siren

His head snapped to the side, a loud crack sounding from the contact.

"Ow!" He whined, clutching the already bruising spot. "What'd you do that for?"

"I told you idiots to quit touching me!" I growled, bearing my fangs. Dean and the giant's eyes got wide as they finally noticed I wasn't human.

"What are you?" They asked at the same time. I scowled. Seriously? How come everyone wants to know that? Why can't they just be happy with the fact, I'm not human. They really need a specific breed?

"Don't worry about it," I snapped, turning and walking out of the alley way. The dim street lights were welcome, seeing as I was in a shady part of whatever town I was in.

Before I knew it I was shoved against the alleys wall, a strong hand around my throat. My eyes went wide, right before they narrowed to slits. The thing in front of me looked like a man, but I could see his wings. I spat in his face. How dare a Angel touch me! He bared his flat teeth, his grip getting tighter.

"Cas!" Two voices called, shocked as they ran over to us, trying to pry his hands from my body.

"Get off me, pretty boy," I growled, my voice hoarse from his grip.

"Teumessian," He snarled, before slinging me to the ground before the boy's feet. I started coughing, dragging in precious oxygen.

I whipped around, shifting to my Feral form, before lunging for the holy beings jugular. Like hell, the stupid brat would harm me.

Dean's arm swung out, my teeth sinking to his flesh rather than the Angels.

He hissed in pain, pulling my jaws open just to drop me to the ground again.

I quickly shifted back to my mortal form, glaring at the three men.

"Leave me alone," I growled, stepping away from them, my cloak hood fell forward even more, hiding my freckled nose.

"Castiel what the hell is going on here?" Dean snapped, before his perfect green eyes fell to me. "And what are you?"

"_Έχετε ορκιστεί μέχρι θανάτου άγγελος_," I growled to the Angel, backing away from the figure.

He lunged for me again, but before Dean could stop either of us, I snarled, propelling myself forward off my legs as I grabbed the black haired being. I slammed him into the concrete, hissing at him with fangs bared.

"Leave. Me. Alone," I whispered in his face, right before I spat on him again. Probably not the most lady like thing to do, but oh well.

Then Dean was there, holding me to his muscled chest as the giant helped the weak Angel up to his feet.

"Let go of me," I said, not bothering to look at him as I struggled to free myself of his grasp. At this point my shirt had ridden up and his fingers skimmed my bare waist. My hood had also fallen off. My red hair fell around my face, where my green eyes and plump red lips lay. Deans shudder alerted me to the tightness of his jeans. How he'd been holding me wasn't helping.

As he finally set me on my own two feet, he kept a tight grip on my slim waist. I tried to free myself of him, I swear I did. But this man was strong. And his rough hands were warm, reminding me of just how long it had been since I'd had anyone other than Poseidon touch me.

"Sam, Dean," Castiel said, his voice hoarse from where I'd grabbed his throat. "This.. Girl. Is the Teumessian Fox of Greek culture. She's the Goddess of foxes and a minor Goddess of death and predictions. She was originally created to never be caught, so they sent Laelaps to kill her, which was a hound who was destined to catch everything he chased. Zeus was supposed to have made them into constellations, but I see that didn't happen. She leaves trouble wherever she goes. She must be killed."

The men stared at the celestial creature before them, before turning to me.

"Is this true?" Dean whispered, his voice cracking near the end.

I simply nodded. As I'd said, I was not a liar, nor did I make excuses for myself. Although if they did plan on killing me, I'd at least put up one hell of a fight. I definitely didn't want to be on Earth, but I'd be damned if two human hunters were the ones to kill me.

"Why didn't you say something?" The giant, Sam, asked.

I snorted in a very unladylike way before saying, "You guys never really gave me a chance. And why would I even want to tell you, **hunters**, what I am, when you were brought up to kill things like me?"

Obviously they hadn't thought about anything in their short lives.

I turned to the Angel.

"I was not lying Castiel of _θεός_. You will be no longer," I said, right as I ripped myself away from Dean's protective embrace. I was already into the street light when Dean grabbed my arm, pulling me to a halt. I halfway turned, not wishing to see his face.

"Please stay."

It was one thing to have lust for a girl. It was another to invite a Goddess into your home. This boy didn't know when to stop.

I finally looked at him after a moment, my eyes wide and pleading.

"Don't ask that of me," I whispered.

"I've just found you. You can't leave now! I don't even know you yet," He sounded exasperated, but I didn't much care at the time.

"And you never will Dean. You'll be best to keep living on with your life like this never happened."

Tears welled in my bright green eyes as I thought of what everyone back at home would do. I'd be struck down quicker than shit. I wasn't willing to put anyone through pain, and these boy's obviously had enough of their own without me to add on to it.

But the longer we stood there, my resolve wavered. What did it really matter what anyone thought? Or what they did? Poseidon would always have my back, knowing I knew what I was doing. He would do his best to keep me safe.

I looked up into the muted starry sky.

_**Poseidon, Father, if you can hear me, please know I love you. Please keep me safe. I don't know what I'm doing this time.**_

I looked back to the human in front of me, whispering, "Okay."

"What?" He asked as surprise flitted across his handsome face.

"I'll come with you. But the second that Angel tries to kill me, I'm gone."

"Okay."

We walked back into the ally together. Castiel looked pissed and I couldn't help but smirk at him. Dean glared at the man, seeing his fingers twitch.

On the way back to the boy's motel, they filled me in on the hunt they were currently on. Apparently they were hunting a Siren, a woman concubine who in old greek legends, would sing sailors to their deaths. I'd see plenty of Sirens before, but this was a bit much even for one of those. They showed the evidence they had as we arrived. I jumped on the idea to help. Articles on humans coming up missing, other with nails, eyes, and teeth missing. There seemed to be no connection other than they were all at the One Hundred and Two River east of all of their houses. From the sounds of it, the boys had only guessed Sirens because all of the people who were still alive reported to being 'called to the river'. My thoughts were more along the Ahuizotl creature. They were creepy dog like sea things with hands like a raccoons, and an extra hand on their tails, for snatching people up. They live near or even in water, which made them the better possibility as all were found close to the water source. It being close to a natural river helped as well, seeing as I could have Poseidon help.

WTH

I slept next to Dean, with Sam on the other bed and Castiel off doing Angel business. It was a good thing I didn't mind cuddling because Dean was all about that.

We woke early the next morning. I was drinking coffee as Dean was in the shower and Sam watching the news and doing some research on his computer when I heard something on TV.

The lady on the news was talking about another murder in the same spot, the police now thinking it was a serial killer. I almost choked on my drink laughing so hard, just as Dean came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. Seeing as Bedford, Iowa was a small town with barely under 1,500 people, I stayed near the water that day as Dean and Sam went in as the FBI to investigate some more.

As we met up around two, Sam told us about the research he'd done. If you ran into the creature, it's said to offer half of a fish. But to kill it, it's said to be vulnerable to the cold and can be drowned with an silver chain.

We went back to the motel, gathering supplies, calling someone named Bobby to see about the silver chain, and grabbing something to eat.

It was around midnight before we got back to the river. I kneeled beside the bend as the boy's watched my back for the creature.

**Poseidon, if you can hear me, I need you now.**

I looked to the sky, waiting and watching.

"Rokia," The voice whispered by my ear. I spun, grabbing the old man in a hug.

"I've missed you," I said, my throat tightening with the threat of tears.

He pulled away, studying me with an intensity I'd only seen when it was life threatening.

"You hardly ever used this form around me, it's different," He murmured, as he looked to the boys.

I cleared my throat, saying, "Father, this is Dean and Sam Winchester. They're Hunters."

The salt and pepper haired man chuckled, muttering, "I can't believe your bad luck."

I nestled my head into his old spice smell, wishing for home.

"I miss Olympus, Dad."

"I know, sweet heart, I know."

As I explained the situation to Poseidon, he searched the waters. The Ahuizotl was there alright, waiting in the waters to strike.

Dean's hand landed on Poseidon's shoulder. "Is there any way you can kill this creature without us?"

I hadn't even thought of that, but I knew the answer before he spoke them.

"I am not a God of weapons, Dean. We would have to call Ares, the God of War, and sadly, we are not on speaking terms."

I looked to my father, confused. "You've always been great friends."

He sighed, staring at me sadly. "Ares does not agree with me on Zeus' punishment to you."

I looked down, quilt washing over me. Poseidon had given up one of his closest friends for me.

He grabbed my chin, pulling my head up until I was forced to look him in the eye.

"I'd give up everything and everyone for you."

"Okay, let's get this over with then," Dean said as he walked to the very edge of the water, the slight waves lapping lightly at his boots.

WTH

Once I had said my goodbyes to Poseidon after the hunt, we walked to the car.

As we got back to the motel, I grabbed the boys arms, thrusting them behind me as I sniffed the air.

"_σατανάς," _I snarled as I shifted to my fox form.

Translations-

_Έχετε ορκιστεί μέχρι θανάτου άγγελος-_ You are sworn to death Angel.

_θεός- _God

σατανάς- Satan


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Chaining the Beast

"What is it?" Dean whispered, leaning down to rub his hand through my fur, before I shook him off. I was not a pet.

I kept my senses on alert. I wouldn't be attacked without my knowledge. A thud sounded behind us, making me spin so fast it hurt my head as my eyes struggled to keep up. There was a man there, and another woman near the end of the car, couched and slouching towards us. I snarled at the boys, nodding in the peoples direction. I took a breath, trying to tell whether these were humans or not. A thick stench filled my nostrils and mouth, almost making me choke. It tasted like tar, and smelled like death. Demons.

I trusted Dean and Sam to be able to hold off two Demons as I darted for the motel door. There was more of the scent here, but it was mixed with the most alluring musk. My pelt twitched with desire as I inched to the door. It was cracked, making the smells stronger. I shifted back to my mortal form, slightly pushing the door open while peeking through. There was a woman with bright ass purple hair cut in a bob with tan skin and pretty hazel eyes. She was stunning. But she was no match for the man next to her. Silky black hair paired with brilliant blue eyes and the most flawless skin. He had to be at least 6'6" with that height and was muscular but lean, enough that I wouldn't mind being under him. I mentally smacked myself for my thoughts.

They were whispering, talking quieter than even my ears could hear. I heard the almost silent scuffle of the boys taking the two others out as I slowly pushed the door all the way open, forcing a smirk on my lips.

The female whipped around, her face in shock while the yummy man just stood there, staring at me.

"Do you guys mind? We've paid for one more night here," I said, my voice like a purr as I walked further into the room.

The demon girl looked scared out of her wits as my power filled the room. I excluded authority and demanded attention and respect.

"We were just leaving," She muttered, walking towards me to get to the door, before the man pulled her arm back, snapping it in the process.

Her pained scream filled the small room, hurting my ears.

He threw her body to the floor like a ragdoll, making me smile. He didn't care about her. For some reason the thought of him with anyone else hurt. It made me jealous in a way I had never been before.

I shook my emotions off, walking into the room to get to the bottle of whiskey Dean kept by his bed. I took a big gulp of it, offering it out to the man, who quietly said no. His voice made me shiver in want, my knees quivering, which I hoped he couldn't see. If he did, he said nothing about it.

Just as I took another swig, the boys burst through the door, breathing hard.

"Howdy guys," I muttered, not even bothered as I took another drink.

It was almost impossible to get drunk, even in my mortal form, but I could damn sure try.

Suddenly the bottle was snatched from me and I pouted like a child. I turn to see the man crushing the remains beneath his combat boots.

"You're coming with me."

One thing that I was not expecting from this man was that demand. Not a question. No please. Just that. And it seemed to imply, **now.**

Of course I never was one to follow orders, so I simply scoffed at the time.

Before I knew it, I was being thrown over a broad shoulder and suddenly it was dark.

I snarled as he set me back on my feet, about to cuss him out, just as he hooked my hands and neck into something cold and stiff.

I looked down at my hands in confusion, seeing the metal enclosing them.

I turned my glare onto the male. "Let me out," I said, my voice low and raspy with anger.

"I hate to confine you, but I can't have you running amuck in Hell. It's not safe, even for someone like you," He muttered, having the decency to look ashamed.

"So you chain me up?" I hissed, yanking at the metal as I tried to claw his damned face off.

He sighed before disappearing. God, I hate when they do that! How come Echidna couldn't give me super cool powers?

I slumped to the ground resting on the concrete wall behind me. He couldn't of at least made it more comfortable?

What had he said about Hell? I knew he was powerful, but a God, like myself? Only the Christians call it Hell, so he's Lucifer? Ugh. Great. Just what I needed. A controlling jackass.

I groaned, banging my head harshly on the wall behind me. How do I always in up in these kinds of situations?

The rustling of feathers brought my attention onto the thing in front of me. It was a weird looking creature, with the head resembling an eagle and the rest was like a cat. A huge cat. With big ass claws. I tried to make myself smaller against the wall. I was a fox, a predator, but I wasn't about to get eaten by some weird ass bird-cat thing.

**Gryffin**, was whispered into my mind, the voice soft and male.

It- he- cocked his head to the side, his warm chocolate brown feathers on his huge wings shifting, as if he was uneasy. He had pretty blue eyes and lighter underparts to his coat, which was fur. He had a thick brown collar on his neck, just a bit off from his own color. His tan beak was dipped white as he opened it to chirp at me. He had a pink tongue and white fangs inside.

I cooed to him, getting onto my knees to get closer. He was dangerous, that much I knew, but his presence was oddly comforting.

Only when he moved to stand in front of me did I notice what was clutched gently in his large paw, his claws surrounding it protectively.

**Yours**, he voiced again, holding the thing out to me. I took it, cradling the large oval ball in my hands. It was a pale cream color, with swirls of black coating it. It had a glossy sheen to it and it felt warm. If I studied hard enough I could feel a pulsing inside. Was it alive?

I looked up at his, asking, "What is this? Who are you?"

I didn't know if it could understand me, but it had spoken english twice now, so I was guessing it must be able to.

**Egg. Iolar.**

It was an egg?

"Your name is Iolar?" I asked, confused. Why would I get kidnapped by Satan and a Gryffin give me an egg? None of this made any sense.

**Yes. Been waiting.**

"For what?"

**You. Protect.** He muttered, thrusting a claw at the egg. I held it close to my chest, reluctant to let it go.

"Protect? From what?"

**Til hatch. You protect. **His English must not have been very good as his words came out garbled, and only in short bursts.

"Why me?"

**Erue.**

"I'm not a savior," I argued. I couldn't even keep my own head on straight and he expects me to save this egg?

Translations-

_Iolar-_ Eagle in Irish

_Erue-_ Savior in Latin


End file.
